


Sunday Morning

by StarkerStalker (MelatoninForTwo)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Chastity Device, Fic Exchange, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelatoninForTwo/pseuds/StarkerStalker
Summary: Alpha Tony has a little Sunday morning fun with is submisive little Omega





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for my first ever gift exchange! I meant to post this shortly afterwards but I just never got around to it, so finally here it is, please enjoy—

Peter was in utter agony as he laid slanted on the couch, his shoulder propped up on the arm of the couch. A pillow in his hands, Peter slowly moved his hips back and forth desperately trying to create friction against his front. He did so carefully as to not alert Tony of his intentions. Underneath of his loosely fitting, thin clothes, was a chastity lock that Tony had designed, and was only releasable with his thumb print. It wasn’t to come off until Tony was ready for him. Tony sat at the opposite end of the couch as Peter, reading a newspaper tantalizingly slow, claiming that he might have some fun with him once he’s finished.

Tony knew full well what Peter was up too, but he also knew it would bring him no relief. It was merrily a natural response to being in heat, an attraction in which Tony had become immune too over the long time he had spent with his beautiful omega. With each flip to the next page, Tony made sure to make it loud enough for Peter to hear it clearly, and every so often he’d get an almost inaudible whimper as a response. When he finally finished his newspaper, he slowly placed it down on the coffee table and glanced over towards Peter, who’s eyes lit up with hope. But instead of coming to his need, tony leaned back on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table and closed his eyes.

Peter’s hopeful eyes suddenly turned dim as he realized he would have to wait even longer for any relief. He was already being pushed past his limit, and although he has gone longer with a lock on in the past, he had never had to restrain himself for this long while in heat. Every part of him was craving relief. His mind cried to be set wild and be allowed to beg to Tony, but Peter knew that begging would get him no where with Tony except a good spanking, but right now that didn’t seem like the worse option. At least whenever Tony would spank him, he’d get a good fucking afterwards. Before he could even think about it, Peter flipped himself in the opposite direction and his hand slowly reached forward, grasping on to Tony’s forearm. Tony’s right eye quickly snapped open, giving the notion that he was never really dozing, and looked at Peter menacingly.

“What is it?” Tony asked with playful distaste.

Peter’s mouth kinda fell agape. He didn’t really know if he wanted to take this path or not, but any rational thoughts about the situation were over shadowed by fuzzy feelings and a need to be satisfied. “I-I don’t know.” Peter stuttered out.

Tony snickered, mostly to himself. He leaned forward, standing up on the couch and stood in front of Peter, looking down at him with a lustful look that always set Peter off. Soon enough, Tony’s dominate hand was placed precariously on Peters neck. Tony began to push his hand closed ever so slightly, wringing his hand up and down slowly.

Peter instantly became enthralled with the situation. His breathing picked up drastically as his body became hot and adrenaline filled. He loved the way that Tony could this to him without much effort at all.

“You wanna feel good baby?” Tony asked in a husky voice that made shivers run up Peter’s spine.

Peter squeaked out a sound of approval, falling even deeper into his spell of heat. At that, Tony no longer hesitated, lifting Peter up by his neck and onto the legs, the movement causing more friction to be placed on Peter’s locked front. Peter let out a soft moan and smiled up at Tony. A look was on his face that Peter knew all to well, a look of utter dominance that was all for him.

Tony lowered his head slowly, bringing his lips close enough to Peter’s ear that they brushed the edge ever so slightly, but still enough to cause another sharp inhale from Peter. “Go put on something pretty for me, and make it quick.” Tony spoke softly before giving Peter’s neck another quick squeeze and dropping him suddenly.

Peter almost fell due to how quickly his balance was shifted. As soon as his brain reconnected to the situation, Peter dashed to the bedroom, wanting nothing more than for Tony to start using him.

After stumbling into Tony’s luxurious walk-in closet, Peter made his way into back section that consisted of rows upon rows of expensive lingerie that Tony would buy for him. It was restocked often as they had a habit of destroying an outfit during their times together.  
Peter used the best judgment he could in the moment and picked an outfit he knew would have Tony unable to keep his hands to himself. A flat chested corset top, the same colour as the red on his crime fighting suit, with a pair of matching lace panties. Peter threw off his own clothes so quickly that he didn’t even bother to throw them into the hamper, opting for the quicker and easier location of the corner of the closet. Tony always gave him shit for leaving his clothes everywhere, so he knew he would be giving him a good punishment for it later. When the complete apparel was finally on, Peter could only marvel in the lush feeling of the fabric caressing his skin. The lingerie felt as though it was tailor made for him. The corset fit comfortably, yet gave him an elegant hourglass figure that made him feel beautiful in the sight of the cheval mirror.

Peter’s breath picked up once again. He felt his body go hot as his mind succumbed to his heat and once again filled with lust and adrenaline. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down enough to go back to Tony. Before he could even clear his head, Peter felt a dull bite against his unguarded neck.

A shutter of both pleasure and pain released from Peter’s throat. “Time’s up.” Tony spoke into Peter’s ear before biting that as well. Peter hissed between his teeth gently, his ear hurting more than the bite on his neck did. “Get on the bed, now.”

Peter once again had to stumble away from Tony, a slight sensation of chafing down below. When he arrived at the bed, Peter fell face first over the side, laying with his face pressed into the luscious sheets. A soft groan released from his throat before getting cut off by a high-pitched shriek. A bright red hand print now resided on Peter’s right ass cheek, the exact same size as Tony’s palm. Peter’s breath picked up drastically, his body filling with adrenaline and putting him in an aphrodisiacal state.

“I thought I told you to get on the bed?” Tony asked in a stern voice.

“I-.., I know. I’m sorry.” Peter lifted himself up with his arms and began to pull himself up before a strong hand on the back of his neck pushed his face back down into the sheets roughly.

“You know what, stay like this. You look so good from this angle.”

Peter’s face turned red at the compliments, but also at what was to come next. Whenever Tony liked to get rough, he would spend the whole foreplay praising him and making feel like the most beautiful thing in the world. But Peter knew what was next.

Suddenly, another hard slap was given to Peter’s ass. This time the left side, making his cheeks look both symmetrically red in colour. Peter inhaled sharply at the impact, not even getting a chance to exhale before the next strike. Or the next one after that. Tony moved his hand from side to side, giving both a nice mix of quick, gentle strikes and powerful, hard smacks, usually followed by a strong grasp on whatever cheek felt Tony’s fury.

Every strike, although painful, felt amazing to Peter’s body. His immense heat made his skin starved for the touch of another, and nothing had ever felt better then the way Tony would touch him. The continuous rhythm of the slaps sent him into a trance in which he did not break out of till after a moment or two of rest. Head lifted slightly, Peter glanced to side, seeing Tony sitting down on the bed next to where his head has positioned. Their eyes met, an incentive for Tony to smirk very briefly. He raised his finger, curling it upwards for Peter to take his next position. Peter stood eagerly, his body almost reacting all on its own. As soon as he stood, Tony’s hand placed itself on his arm, yanking him down and forcing him to fall over and land on Tony’s rough, jean covered knees. He was instantly steadied by a firm grasp on his ass, squeezing blissfully strong.

The feeling of rough fabric on his front made his voice chipper. Lust rushed to his head, giving him a euphoric high that only came to Peter when heat settled in. As Tony squeezed Peter’s ass, he rocked him back and forth gently, positioning Peter’s lock in the divot between his thighs. Ever so slowly, Tony moved his fingers under Peter’s panties and into his opening, pushing in slowly. The room filled with Peter’s crescendo of a moan. His chest tightened and he welcomed Tony’s fingers.

Suddenly, Peter’s body was pushed to the floor. His heavy breathing continued as he laid on the floor with his back arched upwards. He looked back over towards the bed to see Tony pulling something out from under it. A pair of identical leather thigh cuffs were retrieved from below the bed. Peter smiled happily before Tony stood over top of him and positioned them in place, not bothering to be gentle. The cuffs were tight around both his thighs and wrists. The chains that connected them left little movement to his arms.

While focusing on the cuffs, Tony scooped Peter up by his elbow, once again placing him on his feet and facing him away from the bed. Tony positioned himself back on the edge of the bed, finally unzipping his jeans and letting his cock spring free. He gave it about 3 good strokes before feeling ready. Tony leant forward, taking Peter by surprise when he grabbed his wrists and started to pull him backwards. Peter almost fell as his balance was shifted.

“Bend forward,” Tony commanded. Peter complied, bending his ass up, into the air to balance himself.

As Tony pulled Peter all the way back, he took the delicate lace of the panties under his fingers and ripped them clean off, leaving Peter bent and exposed. Peter was once again brought closer until his ass was hovering right over Tony’s cock. Without warning, Peter was pulled down onto Tony’s cock, the whole thing entering him at once.

Peter practically screamed from both the sensation in his behind and on his front. His body felt like it was made of boiling water as he melted into the euphoric feeling. No prep was needed as his heat supplied all the needed conditions to allow him to be plowed by any alpha, even one as big as Tony. Layers of skin were stripped from Peter’s lower lip as chewing on it was his only vice while almost entirely restrained. Once again without warning, Tony began to rock Peter back and forth, up and down his cock, practically using him like a human flesh light. It didn’t take long for the steady rhythm to become sloppy and powerful. As Peter naturally submitted more, Tony became more dominating.

The delightful moans that once left Peter’s mouth were now sloppy cries mixed with whines, chirps, heaving and some nonsensical jabbering. In times of heat, everything became over stimulated, even Peter’s own cock, that by now was doing nothing but begging to become erect and cum.

“T-Tony, please…” Peter spoke as calmly as he could, almost as if he was embarrassed.

“What do you want baby?” Tony replied smugly.  
“I wanna cum…”

“Really? Because it doesn’t really sound like it.”

“Tony, please, let me cum.” Peter’s cries became both more demanding, and desperate.

“Well—” Tony’s thrust became more powerful, every one now slamming against Peter’s ass. “I guess so…” Tony slowly moved his hand to the chastity lock, holding it delicately against his fingers, tantalizing Peter.

“Tony! Please! I want to cum so bad, please let me cum! Please, please, please, please, please—!” Peter inhaled sharply as he felt the lock come loose and drop to the floor.

Within minutes, Peter was completely hard, and only moments away from cumming. Tony placed his hand on Peter’s abused cock, stroking it rapidly and without warning. Peter practically screamed as he reached his climax, his cum shooting like an arch onto the previously clean bedroom floor. Tony stroked Peter’s cock throughout his climax and even continued well after he had finished. The over sensitivity of both his ass and cock made Peter tremble. All he could do was stutter out incoherent noises as his cuffed wrist thrashed around.

Although it felt like eternity for Peter, not even a minute could have gone by before Tony was releasing himself deep inside Peter’s ass, leaving him instinctively moaning wildly. When he finished, Tony lifted Peter off himself, rotating him and once again leaving him to fall face first into the sheets of the bed, cum left to slowly leak out of him and down his legs.


End file.
